Beijing-Benz
Beijing Benz - Daimler Chrysler Automotive Co Ltd (simplified Chinese: 北京奔驰汽车有限公司) is a Chinese car manufacturer. This joint venture is co-owned by Daimler AG and Beiqi.1 It assembles2 and manufactures1 the Mercedes-Benz E-Class and C-Class3 in Beijing. 2011 will see the GLK-Class crossover added to its model line.4 Some Mercedes-branded offerings sold in China, like the S-Class, are imported by Mercedes-Benz (China) Ltd.5 Sales in 2010 were expected to reach 50,000 units4 a small reduction from the 67,000 of the prior year6 in a highly-competitive marketplace.7 2008 production capacity was estimated at 100,000 units/year.8 Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. While Beijing Benz does not produce all the Mercedes-branded autos sold on the Chinese market, such cars currently enjoy a reputation for high quality and popularity.[ History Having its roots in the oldest of the Chinese auto-making joint ventures with a Western partner,10 Beijing Benz was established in 2005 between BAIC and Daimler AG.38 Prior foreign partners Daimler AG is only the latest in a long line of co-owners. American Motors Beijing Benz has its origins in Beijing Jeep Corporation (simplified Chinese: 北京吉普汽车有限公司), which became China's first Sino-western automotive joint venture when it was established in 198410 with American Motors Corporation.11 American Motors began negotiations in 1979 to sell its vehicles in China and to gain access to then low-cost Chinese labor.11 The Chinese wanted access to more-modern automotive technology, and Beijing Jeep suited both needs and produced the American Motors Jeep Cherokee (XJ) in Beijing.11 Assembly of the Cherokee continued after Chrysler's buyout of American Motors as did the UAZ-469-based SUVs (BJ212).11 Chrysler Chrysler's buyout of American Motors and its Jeep brand came with an unexpected boon, Beijing Jeep. A few Chrysler models were subsequently added to its product line including Jeep Grand Cherokee, Mitsubishi Pajero Sport, Mitsubishi Outlander, and other Beijing Jeep-branded but locally-developed vehicles. Production was limited to military use until the 1990s. Its factory was relocated and integrated into Beijing Benz - Daimler Chrysler Automotive Co Ltd in 2005.needed Chrysler pulled of the joint venture in early 2009.12 Production of newer Jeep models in China is planned to resume in 2011 with a joint venture between Guangzhou Automobile Group and Fiat.13 Daimler AG In 2004 Beijing Jeep Co was renamed Beijing Benz-DaimlerChrysler Automotive Co Ltd, as the owner of the Jeep brand name, Chrysler, was in a short-lived partnership with this German automaker at that time.10 Then German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder was a presence at the naming ceremony.10 It started Mercedes-Benz E-Class and C-Class production the next year,10 and 2011 will see the GLK-Class crossover added to its model line.4 Prior to 2010 the E-Class may have been assembled from complete knock-down kits,14 and the localization rate for production was a scant 30%.15 This will rise to 70% and production capacity will increase to 100,000 units/year,15 although these figures are suspect.needed In 2009 Chrysler was removed from this joint venture although not from its legal name.12 Until at least 2008 the company continued to produce Chrysler-branded models in addition to its Mercedes offerings.8 One of the models it made (and also imported) was the 300C.16 Government procurement As of 2009 Beijing Benz products, alongside those of several other makes, are purchased for use by Chinese state officials such as ministers and provincial heads.17 A First Automobile Works Audi is the traditional choice for this purpose Category:Jeep